


Lovesick

by orphan_account



Category: Hiveswap, Hiveswap Friendsim, Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lovesickness, One sided, Unrequited Love, lynera is a little too into bronya, no happy ending, short fic, so i guess just normal lynera, there's no smut in this btw, yandere lynera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lynera is lovesick over Bronya. And lovesickness can be a powerful thing.
Relationships: ?????? Elwurd/Bronya Ursama, Lynera Skalbi/Bronya Ursama
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Lynera was sick. Lovesick, to be precise. Lovesick over her best friend, really her only friend, Bronya. Bronya was everything to her. Lynera loved everything about her, from her hair, to her cute suspenders, to her adorable shoes. They might have just been friends at the moment, but Lynera wasn’t going to let that be the case for long.   
Lynera had a plan. In her quest to learn more about Bronya and eventually date her, Lynera had mastered the art of multiple step plans. Her plan had three steps, specifically.  
Step one: Kill Elwurd. She was Bronya’s current girlfriend and a huge problem. Lynera figured it wouldn’t be too difficult. Living on Alteria had its perks, including being able to make people go “missing” and never turn up again.  
Step two: Be there for Bronya. After the tragic death of her ex, she would need someone with a shoulder to cry on. Lynera would be that shoulder.   
Step three: Finally, date Bronya. After becoming closer, there was no way Bronya could resist her. And if she for some reason could, Lynera would force Bronya to love her.

Lynera was ready to put the plan into action the next day. Everything was prepared. She finished her journal full of bullet points and sub bullet points for making Bronya love her. She had stolen Bronya’s phone and texted Elwurd about meeting up the next day. Before getting into her recuperacoon, she gazed up at her wall of Bronya photos. “-soon” she whispered.

“hey, bronya. are you here?” Elwurd had arrived, exactly according to Lynera’s plan. “seriousLy. this is pretty weird, even for you. you can’t invite someone over and then just not sh-” Elwurd’s monologue was cut short by a club being smacked directly into her head by Lynera.

Elwurd came to slowly, everything spinning before her eyes. The room came into focus, and the green blob in front of her became the girl she had seen following Bronya around. She tried to reach up and touch her pounding head, but she was tied to her chair. “-oh good youre awake” Lynera’s smile was sharply at odds with the knife she was holding. “-i figured i shouldnt have started the fun until you woke up”  
“why are you doing this?” Elwurd yelled, struggling against her restraints.  
“-its simple” Lynera laughed. “-you got in my way and now im afraid ill have to kill you” Elwurd started screaming, but nobody was close enough to hear her. “-after all bronya cant exactly have two matesprits can she” Elwurd felt Lynera’s knife plunge into her chest. Lynera laughed again as the room went dark.

Elwurd’s sudden disappearance raised a few eyebrows, but nobody looked into it. They all assumed she had been culled by a drone or something similar. It wasn’t exactly unusual.


	2. Chapter 2

“I just don’t know what could have happened to her!” Bronya was crying, green tears streaming down her face. Even in distress, Lynera couldn’t help but notice how pretty she was. “It’s so unlike her to just disappear. 1. She didn’t even text me. 2. She’s almost a highblood, so I don’t see why she would have been culled.”  
Lynera patted her back. “-im so sorry i feel awful” She didn’t. Inside, she was euphoric.

A few wipes had passed. Lynera had continued comforting Bronya, growing increasingly close to her. One day, she was ready to make her move. She walked up to Bronya.  
“-bronya” Lynera started speaking nervously, “-i was wondering if youd maybe consider being my matesprit”  
“Oh. OH. Sorry Lynera, but 1. I don’t like you like that. 2. I’m still getting over Elwurd.” Lynera’s fists tightened. She hadn’t wanted to resort to this, but it was time for plan B. This time, it was Bronya’s turn to get hit by a club.  
Bronya’s head was swimming as she regained her consciousness. She quickly took stock of the situation. She appeared to be chained to the wall of what looked like Lynera’s hive. There was a gag over her mouth. However, this didn’t stop her from trying to scream. Lynera, standing in the corner looking over her notes, turned around.   
“-im so sorry it had to turn out like this” Lynera frowned. “-youll see though this will all be for the better” She walked over and tilted Bronya’s head up towards hers. “-youll learn to love me” Lynera grinned an unsettling grin. “-nobody will get in our way and well be together forever and ever” Bronya noticed the knife Lynera was holding. “-or else”


End file.
